


Hell Happened

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood, Broken Bones, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Paranoia, Tagged for violence because of injury descriptions, Violence, implied - Freeform, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Crowley is attacked by demons, and old fears arise.





	Hell Happened

Crowley staggered down the dark London streets, clutching his arm and groaning as his body ached. He spat out the blood building upon his tongue from the cut on his lip and leaned heavily against a wall. He should have known that Hell wasn’t done with him. He was foolish to think that a little trick would stop them from ever pursuing the demon again. Ignoring the pain, Crowley forced himself upright again and trudged through the streets towards Aziraphale’s bookshop. The ‘closed’ sign hung in the doorway, but the lights that flowed through the windows of the shop reassured the demon that Aziraphale was still awake. He raised a shaking hand and knocked before leaning against the doorway, breathing heavily. He could feel blood beginning to soak his left side. Demons could be vicious. 

“He- Crowley?!” Aziraphale exclaimed, eyes widening in shock when he saw the demon perched on his doorstep. Crowley smiled weakly and straightened up to say a witty remark, only to topple into the angel’s arms. Aziraphale caught Crowley easily and brought him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Crowley allowed himself to dragged-slash-carried across the bookshop, too groggy to protest. Aziraphale, on the other hand, looked absolutely beside himself with terror. He settled Crowley onto the couch, grimacing as the demon hissed in pain. 

“Careful, angel, I’m a bit sore,” Crowley muttered, breathing harshly through gritted teeth. Black dots danced in his vision as the pain grew more and more intense. Aziraphale made quick work of healing the demon, his hands hovering just above his body as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Crowley seized up and his face twisted in pain as wounds closed and skin sucked back together, bones popped back into place and slid away into his body rather than sticking out of it. Crowley hissed as the last broken rib snapped back into place and rubbed his side, grimacing. Aziraphale stared at him, fuming. 

“So, do you want to explain to me what the hell happened?” Aziraphale said voice clipped, but Crowley didn’t worry. He could sense that his angel wasn’t angry at him, but who had done this to him. Multiple broken bones, some leaving their homes and protruding from Crowley’s body, open wounds infected with hellfire and gushing blood, and numerous bruises did not appear on their own, after all. Crowley smirked slightly to try and hide the way he was trembling. 

“Exactly,” Crowley muttered. He got to his feet and wobbled over to the wine cabinet Aziraphale had recently installed (keeping the wine in the basement had proven to not be a wise choice; it was such a hassle to have to go down and get it when it was drunk so often) and grabbed a bottle, knuckles white as he gripped it. 

“What?” Aziraphale pressed, confused. Crowley trembled slightly as he took a long, labored drink from the bottle. 

“Hell happened,” Crowley continued, his voice softer. Aziraphale visibly paled. “They’ve caught up to us, Angel. They aren’t done with us.” Crowley’s voice was trembling almost as much as he was as he sat down once again. Aziraphale slowly sat across from him, his gaze somewhere off in the distance. 

“But…that can’t be. They said-”

“I know what they said!” Crowley snapped, grateful that his glasses were there to hide the way his eyes were shining with tears. “But they aren’t leaving us alone. They tried to kill me tonight, Aziraphale. God only knows when they’ll come for you.” Crowley took a swig of wine again and the shaking in his hands was apparent. Aziraphale leaned forward and grabbed the demon’s wrists, slowly bringing them down and taking the bottle. Crowley tried to protest but then the angel was standing in front of him, cupping his face gently in those soft, loving hands of his and looking down at him with tender eyes. 

“Nothing’s going to happen, Crowley. I promise,” Aziraphale said softly, taking the glasses off of his lover’s face and kissing away the tears that trailed down his cheeks. Crowley buried his face in the angel’s soft stomach and gripped the sides of his shirt, letting out a choked sob. 

“You don’t know that angel. You saw what they did to me...and Heaven doesn’t care about what anybody sees them do. I...I can't risk losing you.” Crowley stopped himself from saying ‘losing you again’ because this time it could be real. This time his angel could really be gone, and he would never see him again, and then Hell would come for him again and do the job right this time. Aziraphale shushed the demon gently and cupped his face, making the other man look up at him. 

“I do know because I’m going to protect you. I won’t let them touch you, ever again,” Aziraphale said fiercely, his voice firm with a sincere promise. Crowley sobbed again and buried his face back into Aziraphale, his shoulders jerking. The angel ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, letting the demon cry as long as he needed to. By the time he was done, Crowley’s face was red and wet from the harshness of his tears. Aziraphale carefully shifted their positions so they were both sitting in the chair, Crowley on his lap and their arms wrapped securely around one another. “I’ve got you, my dearest. I won’t let them hurt you again.”


End file.
